Brother and sister and a new Girlfriend
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Marty tries to bond with his younger sister Christina McFly. *Idea sprang up while doing Roleplay where Marty had a 16 year old sister named Christina. Just depleated her age and made her and Marty more of friends and Marty get's a new GF *Warning Marty is not going to be with Jennifer this is a MartyXOC*
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Marty POV

"Christina come on just sit down." I said to my 12-year-old sister Christina. She shook her head  
"I don't wanna go to school." She said crossing her arms  
"Sit down of I'll tie you to the chair." I said.  
"Ugggggg!" She said and sat down. I began to brush her hair "Why do I have to go to school?" She whined  
"Because if you don't, I get in trouble for not taking you to school." I said still brushing her hair.  
"Can't I just pretend to be sick?" She asked as I finished brushing her hair.  
"No." I said "Or I would have just brushed your hair for no reason." I than said setting down the brush. She looked at me  
Ok let me tell you. She looks a lot like me. She's 4'11 with my brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has my blue eyes but her's were so light blue they could pass off as white. Her skin was the same color as mine and she loves to dress like me.  
Today she wore faded blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a buttoned up plaid shirt over it. She had on black suspenders and a jean jacket. She also had the same shoes as me. It's like a smaller me but a girl... But she needs glasses like dad. She usually wears contacts thought. Today she wore a pair of sunglasses like mine.  
"You brush my hair every day." She said I rolled my eyes as she got off the chair and got her orange vest like mine. And when I say she's a little me. I mean it literally. She walked up to the mirror and looked at herself  
"Come on Chris we gotta get going." I said getting her backpack and handing it to her. She reluctantly put it on and I got my bag. we walked outside and I unlocked the doors to my truck. I got in the driver's seat and she hopped into the passenger's seat. She buckled up and I did also. She leaned back in her seat.  
She looked to her bag and hugged it. I frowned  
"Give me the bunny." I said She shook her head and kept hugging he backpack  
"Christina Marty McFly give me the bunny." I said. She sighed and zipped open her backpack. She pulled out her favorite stuffed bunny and handed it over. I got out  
"Don't move." I said as I went back inside. I walked down the hall to her room and opened the door. I walked over to her bed and placed the bunny on her pink pillow before leaving the house once again and hopped in the truck. Christina had her arms crossed  
"That was so unfair." She said I rolled my eyes  
"Life's unfair kid." I said and started up the car. I pulled out of the driveway and began driving towards Christina's Jr. High school. She kept her arms crossed as she starred out the window.  
"Come on Christina get over it already. You'll see your bunny again after school." I said She looked at me  
"I don't want to wait that long." She said before looking back out the window. The sky's were grey. She had her umbrella in her backpack along with her folder and a couple notebooks.  
I pulled up to Hilly Valley JR. High school. I parked out front where I could see Christina's friends. I put the car on break and she unbuckled her seatbelt and put her backpack on  
"See ya after school." I said. She nodded  
"See ya Marty." She said before getting out. I watched her walk over to her friends. I saw the rest of them had stuffed animals with them  
Christina POV  
My friends all looked at me.  
"Hey Chris where's your stuffed animal?" asked Johnny, My blond haired and brown eyed friend  
"My brother took it from me just before we left." I said.  
"That sucks." said Gale, my raven haired purple eyed friend. Gale's a girl BTW. She looked down at her stuffed duck  
"Sorry dude." said Brody, my brown hair hazel eyed friend. I sighed. The principal, Mr. Stickland (That one goes out to you Scar!)  
"Those better put away before school starts." He said strictly. My friends all nodded. Mr. Stickland than looked to me "Glasses off Miss McFly." He said  
"They're prescription sir." I said taking them off then my vision went fuzzy. "All I can see is fuzzy stuff." I said before putting them back on. Mr. Strickland looked at me with a glare.  
"Never bring them again." He said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and stuck my toung out at him. Brody chuckled and I stuck my toung back in. The bell rang and they all put their stuffed animals away and we ran to get to class.

* * *

This story is dedicated to my Back To the Future Loving friend ScarredTimeCircuits! Rock on dude! YOLO!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Marty POV

As school let out I ran out of class. For two reasons, I wanted to see Jennifer, and I have to pick up Christina. I got to my locker and got my bag and other stuff. I than turned and saw Jennifer  
"Hey Marty." she said pecking my lips  
"Hey Jennifer." I said with a smile. She smiled back  
"How 'bout you and me go to a movie?" She asked with a smile.  
"I'm sorry Jennifer. You know I gotta go pick up Christina." I said. She frowned a bit  
"Aw I really wanted to hang out after school." Jennifer said I sighed  
"Sorry. I promised my mom I'd pick her up. Than I gotta play soccer with Christina to make up for the time I forgot to pick her up and she had to walk home." I said Jenifer looked a bit sad.  
"Ok. See ya later Marty." She said. She kissed me quickly before walking out. I sighed. I never really get to hang out with Jennifer. And when I do my sister want's to come with me because I'm her favorite brother.  
You know what her first word was? Strangely it wasn't Mom or dad. It was Marty. So for a while she would call mom and dad Marty. She took a liking to me before she was even two years old and she comes to me when she has a nightmare.  
I walked out of the school and went over to my truck. I got in and started it up.  
When I got to Christina's school I saw her out front with her friends. I got out and walked up to them. Christina's back was turned to me.  
"I would hate my brother if he stopped me from doing what I wanted." said one of Christina's blond friends.  
"Yeah." Christina said and my heart sank untill she said "You might think that but I don't. Just because my brother doesn't let me do stuff I want to doesn't mean he's trying to be mean Natalia. And if you think that my brother's such a bad guy get the hell out of here." and her friend's mouth dropped as she looked at me  
"What?" Christina asked before turning around. She smiled "Marty!" She said running up and hugging me. I hugged her back and glared at her blond friend who I guess is names Natalia.  
"Come on Chris let's get goin'." I said. She nodded and turned to her friends  
"See you guys later." She said. They all waved except for Natalia who had stomped off. I smiled and we walked to my truck.  
"You heard that didn't you?" She asked  
"Every word. Get in the truck." I said and got in myself. She got in the passenger's seat and bucked up. I buckled in than turned on the engine.  
Christina looked out the window and I saw something land on her arm.  
"It's a white butterfly." She said as she looked at the thing. I looked and saw it was.  
"Come on let's get home." I and began to drive away. The butterfly flew off and Christina watched it. I smiled as we drove home. I'm glad she's my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Marty POV

Christina kicked the soccer ball and if flew past my head.  
"Whoa Chris calm down!" I said. We both ran after it. I guess now I know why she's on the soccer and cross country team at her school. She got to the ball before I could and kicked it and it flew into the little goal we had set up out of dad's fishing net.  
"Ha another goal!" She said. I rolled my eyes "You gotta catch up Marty or I'm gonna win." she said. I had gotten 2 goals. She had 13 goals  
"You know I don't play sports." I said. She nodded  
"Exactly." she said and got the soccer ball  
"Can't we just go watch something?" I asked she and I were sweating. She wore her sport shorts and a loose purple T-shirt. And she also wore her normal shoes. The sweat always made her hair stick to her skin so she had pulled it up into a pony tail  
"Why?" She whined  
"Because I'm tired." I said. I wore the same thing I had worn that day  
"Ok Marty." she said. She and I headed inside and she put her soccer ball near the front door and she put her hair down We sat on the couch and I turned on the TV. She laid down and laid her legs across my lap and I rolled my eyes.  
"You're so weird." I said. She chucked  
"I know." She said. We watched TV untill she fell asleep. I turned the TV off and moved her legs making sure not to wake her up.  
I picked her up because she was really light and I walked her to her room laying her down on her bed. I pulled her covers over her and put her bunny next to her. I left the room and went to my own room.  
I layed down and fell asleep. My dream was pretty strange. It was of the future. I'd had these dreams since the first time I'd time traveled.  
In the dream I saw Christina. She was dressed in all white. She was sitting in a park. She was about my age in this. She had a sewn doll which I had gotten her for her 4th birthday. It was a simple doll with brown hair and blue eyes like hers. It wore a red shirt and had blue jeans. no shoes or socks. She hummed while brushing her hand over its hair. A baby cry was heard and she looked up than smiled  
"Hello Marty." She said. I than saw an about 27-year-old me with a baby in his arms. The woman standing next to me I didn't even now but was holding a girl toddler. The woman had raven hair that was in a pixie cut and she had strange green eyes.  
The woman set the toddler down and she crawled over to Christina. She giggled as Christina picked her up  
"Hello Marlene." She said. The little girl giggled and played with Christina hair. Christina smiled. Than my alarm went off. I woke up and I saw Christina standing next to the bed looking down at me  
"Whoa!" I said sitting up quickly. She giggled a bit "What are you laughing at?" I asked. She shrugged. I pulled her into a hug before tickling her. And let me tell you she is VEARY ticklish  
"Marty!" She said while laughing hard. I laughed also and stopped tickling her. A flash went off and I looked and saw mom in the door way with her camera  
"Mom!" I yelped and Christina looked at her  
"Hey mommy." She said and we both stood up and mom smiled  
"Why?" I whined as Christina walked out of my room  
"Because it was a cute moment." mom said.  
"Mom where's my Jean jacket!" Christina called out from her room. I rolled my eyes  
"In the kitchen!" mom called back. Christina ran past my room to get her jacket  
"Christina no running in the house!" Mom called  
Christina POV  
"Whoa kiddo." said Dad as I nearly knocked him over running to get my jean jacket  
"Sorry daddy." I said before hugging him "Good mourning." I said.  
"Mourning sweetie." He said hugging back and kissing my fourhead. He let go and walked away and get my jean jacket. I was in what I had worn while playing soccer with Marty yesterday so I went back to my room and changed into some dark skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and my jean jacket. I put on red a white striped socks and a blue headband.  
I put in my contacts and blinked a couple times before my vission became clear. I than put on my Nikes and opened the bedroom door. Mom and dad had left to do something, and Linda and Dave had gone to work. Marty was making toast.  
"Hey Marty." I said stealing a peice he had alredy made  
"Hey that was my breakfast." He said with a small smirk  
"Well not it's mine." I said before taking a bite out of the slice of toast. He rolled his eyes. when he finished making his toast he began to eaat. I was packing my bag. I put in my lunch and my folder. The other stuff I needed was alreddy in there. He finished eating and got his backpack. I put mine on and he grabbed his truck keys  
"Come on Marty I wanna drive." I joked  
"Not my car. You can drive in Linda or Daves car though." He joked. I chuckled as we headed out. I got in the passengers seat and Marty got in the drivers seat  
"Did you bring your bunny?" Marty asked. I shook my head no. "Okay." He said and started up the truck. We drove off and I staired outside and I sware I saw the same white butterfly from yeserday but I wasn't sure.  
Marty pulled up to my school and I got my back and unbuckled my seatbelt  
"See ya Marty." I said hugging him  
"Bye kid." He said hugging me back. I got out and walked onto campus  
Marty POV  
When I pulled up to my own school I turned off the engine. I got out and got my Backpack. I closed and locked the doors. I walked up to the school and for once I think I wasn't late. When I walked inside I saw one thing and that made me mad. Jennifer was kissing the captian of the football team, Kyle Tannen.

* * *

The woman is going to appiar soon. Just wait till Chapter four. Only one person on Fan Fiction know's who this Raven haired Green eyes girl is! But you don't *Evil Smirk* Just read on!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry in the dream Marty had in the last Chapter it was saposed to say that Christina was about 20 not his age. Or else neither Marlein or Marty Jr. wouldn't be born

* * *

Part 4

Christina POV  
"Instraments readdy everyone." The band teacher said. I held up the Trumpet to my mouth "Ready and play!" Said my teacher.  
His name is Mr. Kraus. We all blew into our instraments and, being in intermediat band we were playing a complicated song.  
It was called 'Centurion'. I played my best messing up once or twice but I still tried my best.  
My best friend, Tilliana or as she likes to be called, Gale was in the front row playing her flute.  
At the end of the song the teacher motioned us to put our instraments away seeing class was just about to end. We all packed away our instraments and I was first to put mine in the cabnet.  
Marty POV  
I sadly walked to my second perid class, witch was science (A class I always fall asleep in). I broke up with Jennifer after I had seen her kissing Kyle. I sat in my seat in the back.  
I was the only one in my group witch really sucked. I was yelled at for falling asleep and this teacher hates me. I saw alone with no one next to me and the person in front of me was a fet feet away. We sat at desks that could fit two people and I was the only one sitting at mine  
It was about half way throught class when the door opened. In walked a girl. She was about 5 foot even with Raven hair in a pixie cut and strange green eyes. **The girl from my dream  
**"Hello Miss can I help you?" the teacher, Mrs. Goodwin asked.  
"Yeah. My scedual said I'm saposed to come here. I'm new." She said. Her accent with scottish but she didn't look the part.  
"Name?" Mrs. Goodwin asked her  
"Jacquelin McCreed." She said moving some hair behind her ear revieling a earing that had a star pendant. I heard a few snickers at her last name. I stayed quiet.  
"Well Miss McCreed, take a seat next to Mr. McFly in the back. Mr. McFly please raise your hand." said Mrs. Goodwin. Damn it... I raised my hand and the girl saw me. She walked over and set her bag down. She sat in the seat and I looked at her. She looked younger than in the vission I had last night. and her hair was a little shorter.  
But I knew this was her. She had the same strange green eyes and the same Raven colored hair.  
"Hey, I'm Marty McFly." I said. She looked at me and now I knew it was her  
"I'm Jacquelin McCreed. You can call me Jack or Jakkie." She said with a small smile. I smiled back.  
For the rest of class we barly paid attion. She began to lowly humm 'Johney B. Goddie' and I began to tap the beat on the desk with my pencil. She smiled still humming and I smiled back. When the bell rung we all got out of our seats and Jack looked at her scedual  
"Who ya got next?" I asked. She glanced down at her scedual again  
"English, Miss. Jene." She said. I smiled  
"Same here." I said and she smiled back. I saw someone I didn't want to me  
"Damn it. My Ex-girlfriend." I said as Jennifer walked in the direction we were in "Can you stay with me till she goes by?" I asked  
"Sure." Jack said. Jennifer saw us and glared at Jack when she approached she said  
"Who's this?" with a cold voice.  
"This is my new friend Jack." I said "Why jealous?" I asked. Jennifer glared at me before walking away  
"Bitches be bitches." Jack said and I laughed  
After school...  
"Hey Jack!" I called out seeing her out front putting some headphones on. She had the same kid of tape player as me. She looked to me and smiled  
"Hey Marty." She said as I ran up  
"Hey... I was wondering if you needed a ride home?" I asked. I saw a skateboard next to her  
"Yeah. I don't really know my way around Hill Valley yet." She said and I nodded  
"When did you move here?" I asked and she smiled  
"Just a day or two ago." She said and I nodded "I think this town is full of mistorys." She said looking around a bit  
"Trust me it is." I said and she chuckled a bit. We began to walk till we reached my truck.  
"Where you live?" I asked and she gave it a quick thought  
"Lyon Estates." She said after a few momente  
"Noway I live there also!" I said and she smiled  
"Really?" She asked and I nodded  
"Is ito ok if we pick up my little sister before we go?" I asked. She nodded and put her tape player on play. I could hear the faint song playing. It was 'Power of Love' by Hewey Lewis and the News. She was humming along.  
I drove in the direction of my sister's school. She was out front sitting on the grass and putting grass in her hair  
"Yo Christina!" I said. She looked up and smiled  
"Hey Marty!" She said standing up and brushing the grass out of her hair. She ran over to the truck exsitedly than saw Jack "Who's this?" Christina asked  
"Hello. I'm Jacqulin. You can call me Jakkie or Jack." Jack said Christina looked from her to me  
"What happened to Jennifer?" She asked and my heart sank  
"We broke up this mourning." I said Jack rubbed my back  
"So you got a new girl friend. She's pretty." Christina said and I could tell both Jack and I blushed  
"Christina I'm not dating Jack." I said and Christina smirked  
"Sure your not." She said. Jack opened the door and Christina climbed in and she and Jack squished into the passenger seat. The drive home was akward with CHrstina kept teasing me that we were dating. I sware somethimes I wish I could gag her. I dropped off Christina before taking Jack home.  
She lived 3 houses to the left of mine. She had left a paper on my seat and I saw it said 'Call me somethme' and than had her number. I smiled bafore going home


End file.
